


Secret Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm subscribing to the parasite and shapeshifter theory, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Red's just helping out his Imposter friend/boyfriend, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Dick, Trans Male Character, also I made Red trans and am using proper terminology for anatomy sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Listen, Red, I…” Blue rubbed his arm, helmet tilting away. “I have to tell you something.”Red’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-You can tell me anything, Blue."“It has to stay a secret, just between us. I know that’s a lot to ask, but--”“No, no, I completely understand!” Red assured. Relationships between crewmates were frowned upon after all, and if Blue had feelings for him and wanted it to be kept a secret then Red was happy to oblige.Blue relaxed, tension bleeding out of him with a sigh. “Thank you Red, I really appreciate that.” Blue reached up, fiddling with the clasps on his helmet. “Just, please try not to freak out, okay?”Red nodded eagerly, hands clasped tight over his heart as Blue twisted his helmet. There was a sharp click as it detached, and with a slow movement Blue pulled the piece off his head.When Blue looked back up, two eyes with black scleras stared back at Red.“I’m… an Imposter.” Blue whispered, and Red froze.---Blue is an Imposter and resisting his instincts. Red has a huge crush and is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 754
Collections: Anonymous





	Secret Confessions

The crew had been aboard the Skeld for roughly three months now, and everything had been going according to plan. No mishaps, no power outages or emergencies. No signs of any Imposters either, much to Red’s relief. At first, White had insisted they use the bioscanner every day to check, but after a while once a day had become once a week, then once a month, and now Red wasn’t quite sure the last time they’d all been tested. It wasn’t his job to know after all, he spent most of his time in Electric, humming away as he twisted wires together.

Red had known most of the crew before departure, but in the last few months they’d all grown much closer--the small size of the Skeld likely had to do with that. Weekly movie nights, playing board games, joking over meals. He’d been hanging out with Purple and Yellow lately as they discussed their favorite science fiction movies, Green as he showed off some specimens in the lab, but most of all Red had been spending time with Blue. There was something about the man; his prickly nature that melted away when he was comfortable, the way he would listen attentively when Red rambled, the gentleness with which he’d held Red’s hand that first time when he’d been scared by a film at movie night… 

In any case, Red felt pretty close to all his crewmates by now, and he was one hundred percent sure that if any of them had become an Imposter, he would know.

Red twisted together the last wire in his patch job, completing his final task for the day. It was still early, all according to plan. He couldn’t help the excitement that added a bounce to his step as he made his way down the corridor to the Cafeteria. Tonight he and Blue had planned to spend some time together--alone. It wasn’t explicitly a _date_ , but it also wasn’t _not_ a date, so Red was thrumming with nervous energy for what might happen. White and Orange sat together at a table, talking quietly when Red walked into the room, but everyone else seemed to be busy working elsewhere. It was a bit early to get dinner, but Red wasn’t sure when Blue would be coming and he wanted to be prepared.

He was almost too excited to eat, but he grabbed something from the vending machine anyway, settling beside one of the large windows to stargaze while he ate. It was peaceful way out here, so far from any planets that they melded in with the twinkling lights of stars. The Skeld’s mission was a long one, three months barely scratched the surface, and he was sure that further down the line he might begin to go stir crazy. But for now it was peaceful, and the gentle hum of the ship’s engines was a relaxing force.

Red finished up his food and headed towards the dormitories, finding the halls rather empty. As he rounded a corner he nearly collided with someone, stumbling half a step back to avoid impact. When Red righted himself, a grin broke across his face at the familiar blue of his companion standing stock still before him.

“Blue! I’m sorry, I almost ran into you,” Red apologized, but Blue shook his head.

“Uh, no, you’re fine Red. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Blue replied gruffly. He seemed so nervous, it settled some of Red’s own anxiety to see.

“Are you nearly done with your tasks for the day? I finished early, so I’m all ready to hang out when you are!” Red could feel his face heating up, wow, he really needed to chill out. Had Blue moved closer? Suddenly it seemed like there was less space than before, and Red’s heart hammered loudly in his ears.

“I just finished, yeah.” Blue replied slowly, posture easing. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Y-You were?” Red squeaked, and Blue laughed softly.

“Yeah, I was. Would you mind coming with me?” Blue offered a hand, and Red instantly took it.

Blue was only slightly taller, but his strides were much longer than Red’s, forcing him to take extra steps as they walked through the halls. Blue’s grip on his hand was still gentle, but there was a firmer insistence to it now, one that Red returned eagerly. They passed by the dormitories and walked deeper into the ship, back towards Storage. Blue peered around as they went, though Red was too caught up in the nervous race of his pulse to pay it much mind. Did he want privacy? The thought only made Red’s cheeks burn hotter.

Blue pulled him into Electrical, shutting the door behind them and bathing the room in a dim, multicolored light. They paused, Red shifting by the fuse boxes and Blue standing awkwardly before the door.

“I, uh…” Blue’s shoulders raised self consciously. “I was hoping for a bit more privacy, I hope that’s alright?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry!” Red quickly assured, feeling too hot in his suit.

“Listen, Red, I…” Blue rubbed his arm, helmet tilting away. “I have to tell you something.”

Red’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-You can tell me anything, Blue.”

“It has to stay a secret, just between us. I know that’s a lot to ask, but--”

“No, no, I completely understand!” Red assured. Relationships between crewmates were frowned upon after all, and if Blue had feelings for him and wanted it to be kept a secret then Red was happy to oblige.

Blue relaxed, tension bleeding out of him with a sigh. “Thank you Red, I really appreciate that.” Blue reached up, fiddling with the clasps on his helmet. “Just, please try not to freak out, okay?”

Red nodded eagerly, hands clasped tight over his heart as Blue twisted his helmet. There was a sharp click as it detached, and with a slow movement Blue pulled the piece off his head.

When Blue looked back up, two eyes with black scleras stared back at Red.

“I’m… an Imposter.” Blue whispered, and Red froze.

Blue had always been attractive--distractingly so. His blonde hair was cropped short, cheekbones and jaw sharp, body built for heavy lifting. His eyes had been a deep ocean blue once, a perfect match to his nickname, but now… Red felt his excitement turn to interest. Now his eyes were captivating in a whole new way. Blue turned to the side, a light flush on his cheeks, and Red caught sight of the sharp curve of his teeth as he smiled nervously--had they always been that sharp?

Red knew he should be frightened, terrified even. They had all heard the rumors about Imposters; that they were bloodthirsty parasites, shapeshifters, alien monsters that infiltrated ships and slaughtered crews. No one was quite sure _what_ they were, since every one of them ended up in outer space or on a ship drifting alone in space. From what Red had heard, from the emergency protocols drilled into him, he should be running for his life right now.

But this was Blue, and nothing about him had changed, not really.

“Alright… So you’re an Imposter. Okay. Cool.” Red stammered, and Blue huffed out a laugh. “But you’re not attacking me, and you don’t _seem_ like a bloodthirsty alien shapeshifter…?”

Blue snorted, exposing his sharp teeth in a grin. Red’s stomach flipped. “No, it’s not exactly like that. I can shapeshift, and yeah, I am suffering a bit resisting the urge to bite someone, but I’m basically the same besides that.”

“Wait, you’re suffering?” Red stepped forward, ignoring the way Blue shrank back against the door. Closer now, Red could see the paleness of Blue’s skin, the dark circles beneath his eyes, and against his better judgement Red _needed_ to help. “Is there something I can do..?”

Blue’s dark eyes zeroed in on him, his breaths coming out shallower as he stiffened. “Firstly, you can step back.”

“No, let me help!” Red pressed forward, Blue’s fists clenching at his sides.

“Red, you can’t, I’ll hurt you.” Blue insisted in clipped words, trembling slightly. “I-I can hear your heartbeat from here. I won’t be able to stop myself if--”

“What do you need?” Red insisted. Blue pressed his lips together and Red huffed, quickly unlatching his helmet and throwing it to the ground. “Please, Blue, I… I really like you, and I want to help.”

Blue sighed shakily, face flushed, eyes blown wide as he stared down at Red. There was a long pause, but finally Blue reached out a gloved hand, caressing the side of Red’s face gently.

“I… need your blood. If you’re willing.” Blue whispered, and Red didn’t even think.

He unzipped his suit, stripping out of the protective cloth as Blue scrambled to do the same. Electrical was a bit chilly, made entirely of metal as it was, and Red shivered in his cotton shirt and shorts as his socks hit the floor. Blue approached slowly, backing Red up until he bumped into the wall. Their height difference wasn’t much, but it felt as if Blue towered over him now, strong arms at his hips, thumbing at the edge of his shirt. Red wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck tentatively, then squeaked and tightened his grip when Blue hoisted him up. Red wrapped his legs around Blue’s hips and their eyes met, foreheads bumping together as nervous energy coursed through them.

Red titled his head to the side, exposing his neck, and Blue barely waited a second before sinking his teeth in. The bite was slow, deliberate, and the burn of pain sent a shiver down Red’s spine. It wasn’t that bad honestly, and as Blue increased the pressure it almost felt _good_. Blue groaned, sucking against Red’s neck in a way that made his head spin, and Red held on for dear life. Blue detached a moment later, panting, and warmth spread with the sting. Red hummed, threading his hands through Blue’s hair, and when the taller man met his eyes again there was something more in his gaze. Desperation, hunger, _lust_ , and Red surged forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

Blue reciprocated quickly, teeth nipping his bottom lip, forked tongue invading Red’s mouth eagerly. Red could taste his own blood on Blue’s lips and it was intoxicating, heat rushing from head to toe as Blue’s hands gripped his thighs tighter. Red’s back left the wall and a moment later he was on the floor, Blue pinning him and teeth sharp against his neck again. This time the bite was faster, deeper, and Red gasped at the sharp pain that followed. Blue’s hands felt up Red’s chest and sides, trails of heat burning in their wake. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the pain escalated, but as Blue let go and began to lap up the blood Red trembled at the burning warmth that spread from the wound.

Blue’s hands dipped lower and Red squeaked in surprise as they brushed between his legs, sparking the curious flame that burned there. Blue sat up, blood smeared on his lips as he met Red’s eyes with half lidded ones. Blue brushed against him again and Red’s back arced, a whine escaping him as he blushed furiously.

“Are you seriously turned on right now?” Blue asked incredulously, and Red huffed.

“M-Maybe…” Red mumbled. Blue grinned, making Red flush brighter.

“I can help with that. If you’d like,” Blue murmured.

“I-- uh-- fuck,” Red stammered, whining as Blue chuckled over him. “ _Yes,_ please. Please do.”

“Gladly,” Blue replied, and then his hand was pressing against Red firmly.

Red’s hips jerked up to meet Blue’s teasing touch, eyes squeezing shut as heat built in his stomach. Blue returned to Red’s neck as he thumbed against him through his pants, leaving nips and kisses along his collar. Blue’s other hand felt its way up beneath his shirt until it found his nipple, giving it a testing squeeze until Red groaned. Blue’s hand dipped into his shorts then, fingers feeling lightly over Red’s growth and dipping into him. His fingers curled up, thumb stroking against him, and Red moaned as the pleasure in his core mixed with the sting of his neck.

“God, you’re already so wet…” Blue laughed shakily, cheeks bright pink.

“I-I probably should’ve warned you--” Red started in embarrassment as Blue stroked against his growth again.

“About what?” Blue scoffed with a soft smile. “You’re perfect. Me on the other hand, my anatomy is a bit... different now.”

Red couldn’t help the curiosity that made his hands trail down Blue’s front. “O-Oh?”

“Red, you don’t have to--”

“I want to.” Red insisted, hand reaching towards Blue’s waistband. “If you’ll let me.”

Blue licked his lips. “S-Sure.”

Red’s hand dipped beneath the fabric, and a hot, slick length curled around his fingers. Blue tensed, breathing out a sigh as Red stroked and squeezed the tentacle testingly, feeling the ridges along its bottom and the way it tapered.

He wanted it in him, badly.

Blue flexed his fingers inside Red and he keened, hand gripping Blue in turn. Blue hunched over, panting against the stinging bite marks on Red’s neck and adding another finger to stretch him further. Red worked the twitching length in his hand, grinning at the moans Blue sounded against him.

“R-Red, can I..?” Blue groaned again as Red rubbed against the ridges.

Red let his legs fall open wider, bucking up into Blue’s hand eagerly. He was burning up, heat coiling in his muscles, tingling pleasure on his skin with each stroke of Blue’s thumb against him.

“Fuck me,” Red gasped as Blue twitched his fingers in him again.

There was a growl against his throat then, deep and resonating in a way that made Red flush with anticipation. Blue’s fingers left him, pulling off Red’s shorts quickly. When his hands returned to Red’s hips it was with bruising force, and Red felt the sharp sting of claws suddenly. A shiver ran through him as the pain only added to the heat building within, and Blue’s dark gaze met his with fierce, desperate hunger.

The tentacle probed at Red’s entrance, slicking up and stroking at his growth for a moment. The ridges against him felt wonderful, and Red’s entire body tensed as his orgasm approached. He gripped Blue’s back, spread his legs further, and the tentacle penetrated him in one swift motion. The pressure was intense, fluctuating as it curled back and forth against his walls, pressing against a spot within him that made Red see stars. Blue’s claws bit into his skin and he watched Red aptly as he delivered the first harsh thrust. The coil in Red’s stomach burst, orgasm hitting him like a train and blurring his vision as he screamed.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Blue hissed, leaning his head against Red’s chest as he continued to thrust.

Red was warm from head to toe, vision still blurred as he came down. Blue’s hard thrusts built the pressure back up quickly, and the moment Red could move he hooked his ankles around Blue’s legs and pulled himself closer. The tentacle was large, filling every inch of Red until a noticeable bulge took place in his stomach. The feeling of fullness was a delicious ache, and Red worked to meet each of Blue’s thrusts to chase it.

Red could feel the pleasure building once more, though it was slower this time, making him work for release. Blue’s thrusts became more stuttered, and as Red was rocked into the metal floor once more he felt something warm curl around his growth. It squeezed and stroked him, and Red moaned as the pleasure built much faster in response. He caught sight of the source when Blue pulled back; a second, smaller tentacle wrapped tightly around Red. The next thrust had him coming again, eyes squeezed shut and body clamping down on Blue inside him. The claws gripped him for purchase, Blue gasping against him, and Red felt himself being lifted.

He wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck desperately, still deep within the orgasm, and in the new position on Blue’s lap the thrusts reached impossibly deeper. Red shook, face hidden against Blue’s neck as the tentacle filled him, deeper and deeper. Blue’s claws scratched across his back, leaving burning trails against his skin, and then his teeth were latched onto Red’s neck again. Red’s thoughts were muddled, body heavy, another orgasm building before the last had faded. He was completely helpless, and that only made the pressure build faster.

“I-I’m close,” Blue hissed against him, and Red nodded desperately against him.

He clamped his legs down as best he could and held on.

The tentacle swelled, expanding further, the stretch nearly painful. Blue thrust hard, muffling a scream with teeth deep in Red’s shoulder.

The liquid burst inside him, hot and heavy, and Red came once more at the blissful feeling.

His mind went completely blank, consumed by the pleasure and pressure and heat of the moment. Red wasn’t sure how long it took before the sting of his neck, his back, his hips returned. Until the tentacle slid out and the fullness dissipated, making him whine at the loss. Red was incredibly sore, he was trembling and warm and tired, but when he opened his eyes to find Blue brushing his bangs from his forehead, he felt the best he had in months.

“You alright?” Blue whispered, and Red nodded with a yawn. “I’m sorry, I went a bit overboard…”

“I liked it,” Red mumbled, smiling at the blush that overtook Blue’s face. “Kinda sore, though.”

“Here, let me help.” Blue smirked, and Red was lifted into his strong arms. “Let’s get you home.”

Red snuggled against his chest, barely registering their trip through the vents until he was placed in a bed, Blue holding him close until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
